Conference Call
''"Love it, we’ll print T-shirts! This is the best meeting I’ve ever been to!" ''- MC Ballyhoo Conference Call was a thread created by Mr. Game & Watch. It was meant to be a precursor to Into the Bull's Ring, most importantly, it was a thread to allow characters to discuss battle strategies. Cast Player Characters ''' A.I.M. Dark Pit Hades Mr. L Shade Tails '''Non-Player Characters Captain Falcon E Gadd Lt Surge MC Ballyhoo Plot The thread opens with the eight representatives gathering around a table in order to commence their strategy of rescuing the leaders from their imminent destruction. Each of the members brought new information to the table. Tails had more technical know-how than anyone in the room, A.I.M. has access to an unbound wealth of knowledge about the Life Sphere, Captain Falcon knew Black Shadow better than anybody, Mr. L had encountered the villain last, Hades had an army that he constantly tried to convince everyone to help him retrieve, Lt Surge was an expert in combat, MC Ballyhoo followed him, and E Gadd had a knack for keeping their thoughts organized and on task. The meeting started with Mr. L explaining the events of The Fruitless Endeavor, making note that Black Shadow had called the Starvia his children and seemed somewhat affectionate toward them. Captain Falcon denied the claims considering that Black Shadow saw anyone other than himself as a pawn to be used in whatever plan he had. Regardless of that, the discussion delved further. They also noted that the Black Hole that Black Shadow had exited from no doubt led back to his base, but it would not be the best way of getting there. It was deduced that his race car would be a better target to exploit. They could just follow it back to his base, but they needed something to draw it out. E Gadd revealed that he was holding onto a blank assist trophy, meaning that they could program it to be anything they so desired, in this case Game & Watch. Black Shadow seemed to have an interest in kidnapping him, so it would be a target he couldn’t refuse to pursue. They needed someone to chase after Black Shadow though and the Blue Falcon would be the perfect craft to use, with some special stealth modifications of course. The stealth team would ride within it, those selected for the task being Krexix, Shade, and Shiek since they were the stealthiest persons they could get on short notice. In addition, it was decided that if things went south they would need a team to break them out as quickly as possible, so they would need a crew of heavy hitters, those being Ragna, Lightning Farron, and Dark Pit. Tails and A.I.M. would be assigned to each team respectively due to their technical know-how. Mr. L offered up another piece of technology that might be useful, the 3DS Horror XL that had tracking and layout downloading technology that would give them the blueprints of the base in an instant. He insisted that it would avoid their detection, but since they had no clue how advanced their enemy’s technology was, it was a gamble at best. E Gadd deduced that it was a handy device, but only to be used in a case of emergency. The meeting was adjourned then and there, E Gadd asking all that were referenced to meet him at the gates in an hour. Community Effect This thread laid out the ground work for the mission known as Into the Bull's Ring, most importantly laying out which characters would be needed to infiltrate Black Shadow's base. It was the first thread of its kind, where characters would discuss their battle plan before joining a mission. References Conference Call Category:IC Thread